Watching You Still
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: [Prologue Up!] I’ve been watching you... There was a time I didn’t watch you… When I was in your arms instead, warm and secure. But that was gone. I watch you still, even now. I love you, Draco. [G for now.]


Prologue

By Crystal Snowflakes  
Author's Notes: Well, I'm finally back to write more Draco/Ginny fics, so I hope you enjoy it.  As for Winter Dreams, I don't know if I'm going to continue it...  Most likely not though.

Disclaimers: Anything that has to do with 'Harry Potter' belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_I've been watching you._

_At the beginning when I first found you out here, you were no more than a speck of annoyance I wanted to rid of...  At the beginning, I rarely even glanced your way due to the fact I couldn't stand your sneering face, your cold calculating eyes and your mocking voice.  At the beginning, hatred filled my soul whenever I heard your name, your voice...  I wanted to curse you whenever I saw you in the halls.  At the beginning...  I hated you.  I despised you.  I absolutely loathed you._

_I've been watching you though._

_Always.__  Constantly.  Continuously._

_I've been watching you since that fateful day.  At first, I never paid any attention to you, only paying attention to what I was doing with my hands.  My eyes flickered to you once or twice; for fear that you'd approach me and mock me.  But you never came.  You never ever came or glanced at me.  At some point, I even wondered if you ever saw me at all.  I wondered if you knew I was there._

_And when I finally started paying attention..._

_I saw you at the lake, sitting, your head bowed down as if in shame, your shoulders slumped down, your knees bought up to your chin.  Gone were the calculating grey eyes, now filled with confusion.  Gone was the hatred, only to be filled with pain.  Gone was the scornful look, only to be replaced with something...  Something unexplainable.  Something that words could never describe._

_And then your eyes reached mine..._

_...And it was at that moment...  It was at that moment that I knew what pain was like.  The intense look you had in your eye surprised me._

_It was filled with sorrow, sadness and pain._

_I held your eyes with mine, and even now, I'm surprised you didn't walk away.  You looked at me still, and I looked at you and I felt a small understanding pass through us.  How long we held each other's gaze, I did not know, but when you went back in, I remember opening my sketchbook and drawing the pained look you gave me._

_Back then, I did not understand any of your pain because as much as I'd like to believe it, I had never gone through anything of extreme pain other than that incident in my first year..._

_Now...__  Now...  I understand every single pain you've been through.  I understand all the suffer you've gone through and there are times that I want to be there, just for you, holding you, comforting you, reassuring you.  There was always the desire to be with you, and I will forever have the desire to be with you._

_I know now that we have both been naïve in our own little way, trying to fight things that were, from the beginning, impossible to beat.  We were both fighting a losing battle...  You've shown me that, and you've shown me more than anyone could ever do so._

_I am so grateful I have met someone like you and I will never regret a single day of my life I have spent with you.  The only regret I have was to not approach you sooner, to not speak with you sooner...  Then maybe we would've had more time...  If only..._

_We were both fighting a losing battle...  _

_There was no way..._

_It was impossible._

_You are a Malfoy and I am a Weasley..._

_And yet I watch you still, unwanted emotions lingering in my heart...  Emotions that should be banished...  But impossible to do so._

_I watch you..._

_I watch your graceful movements, your calculated eyes...  I know you know...  You know I'm here.  You know I'm watching you.  I've been watching you for a long time..._

_There was a time I didn't watch you...  There was a time when I was watching right beside you, in your arms, feeling warm and secure.  There was that time..._

_And then it was gone._

_I still watch you, even now._

_I love you, Draco Malfoy, and I will until the end of time._

* * * * *

Author's Notes: Sort of depressing if you ask me, but tell me what you think about it.  Thanks!


End file.
